Pour Athéna
by junon2
Summary: pensées des Saints d'Or avant et après la bataille du sanctuaire. Aucun paring/tout public cadeau au forum SSW et aux kanonistes
1. Mü

Pour Athéna

**Pour Athéna **

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli Attha

Genre : angst/ pensées

Rating : K

Paring : les Saints d'Or d'Athéna

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Kurumada et à la Toei animation, une partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire aussi, mais le reste est à moi NIARK .

Résumé : pensées des Chevaliers d'Or juste avant le début des combats du Sanctuaire, avant que les 5 Bronzes ne commencent leur ascension.

Avertissement : Aucun! Je sais c'est rare. Mais ceci est juste un one-shot sur les pensées de guerriers avant un combat et leur motivation à aller au combat. Je pense que personne n'a imaginé ce genre de scénario… Il n'y a ni yaïo/slash, ni lemon ni rien qui puisse choquer.

Note de l'auteur : **Attention,** ça doit faire **7 ans que je n'ai plus vu un épisode** ou lu un truc sur cette série… donc je peux être **hors sujet** ou à côté pour les personnages car je fais selon mes souvenirs…. Merci de votre compréhension

Fic cadeau aux membres du forum et site Saint Seiya World, parce que j'avais envie et à la ML kanoniste pour leur accueil géniale, merci les filles ;-)

Merci à esthezyl-chan pour la correction

**POV alterné **(bon courage pour suivre !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Mü**

« Je regarde pensivement le ciel depuis l'entrée de ma maison. Je sais que la bataille qui se prépare mettra fin à une guerre intestine qui détruit le Sanctuaire. Kiki, mon apprenti, se tient à côté de moi, silencieux. Je ressens son angoisse face à l'imminence du combat à venir. Je sais que pour lui, les Saints de Bronze ne sont pas des ennemis… mais des amis auxquels il tient… et il a raison, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

Le Grand Pope a rappelé récemment tous les Saints d'Or au Sanctuaire, suite aux défaites consécutives des Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent face aux rebelles, pour défendre notre Déesse Athéna et son domaine. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de garder les 12 Maisons menant au palais de la déesse et de tuer les rebelles. Et comme les autres, j'ai obéi, l'âme troublée, et j'ai rejoint la maison du Bélier.

Et pourtant …

Comparé à mes condisciples, je sais au plus profond de moi qu'Athéna n'est pas au Sanctuaire… Je sais que je ne vais pas me battre en son nom sacré mais contre elle … car oui, cette jeune fille que les Saints de Bronze défendent est bel et bien la réincarnation d'Athéna ! Je le ressens au plus profond de mon âme, et je l'ai ressenti en rencontrant Shiryu du Dragon… Seuls la justice et une cause juste peuvent leur donner cette force et cette détermination.

Au final, ce ne sont pas les Bronzes les rebelles, mais nous, les Saints d'Or … car nous allons attaquer notre Déesse… une question m'obsède depuis mon retour en Grèce : au nom de quoi nous battons-nous ? Les autres ont-ils idée du blasphème que nous nous apprêtons à commettre…. ? J'en doute sincèrement. Pour eux, Athéna est au Sanctuaire et le Grand Pope représente la Justice et la Droiture. Ils ont foi en lui.

Je ferme lentement les yeux et soupire. J'ai pris ma décision bien avant de revenir au Sanctuaire. Je ne me battrai pas contre les Bronzes ni contre ma Déesse. Je vais même les aider en réparant leur armure endommagée par les combats… C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire…

Ensuite…

Ensuite, j'espère que les autres Chevaliers d'Or comprendront qu'on nous demande de tuer celle que nous devons protéger. J'espère qu'ils prendront, eux aussi, la bonne décision. Bien que je me doute qu'ils se battront tous jusqu'à la fin pour protéger le Sanctuaire et Athéna. Peut-être certains reconnaitront-ils leur erreur et les laisseront-ils passer…

Je ne peux qu'espérer que les Saints de Bronze soient assez forts pour protéger Athéna et gagner face aux Saints d'Or… »


	2. Aldébaran

Merci à Andromède333, Ardell et iruka sensei pour leurs reviews sur fanfiction

Merci à **Andromède333**, **Ardell** et **iruka sensei** pour leurs reviews sur

Merci à **Loraf**, **Flamme **et **Shura Gold Saint** pour leur réponse sur le forum SSW

Merci à **chevaliermu**, **andromede333** et **shun13622** pour leur com' sur mon blog

Merci à **Asclepios91****et **pour son com' sur déviantart

Merci à **Andromedaleslie** pour son com' sur fanfic.fr

Merci à **Esthézyl-chan et à Tidoo-chan ** pour la correction (je vous adore ;-))

Chapitre dédié à chouchou de SSW (Shura) qui était impatient d'avoir la suite, en espérant ne pas le décevoir ;)

**Note de l'auteur :**à mes yeux tous les Chevaliers d'Or ont la même force. Je ne considère pas Aldébaran comme plus faible ou moins malin que les autres. Je pense que comme Mu il les a laissé passer après les avoir testés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Aldébaran**

« Je m'appuie contre une des colonnes de la Maison du Taureau que je dois protéger suite à l'ordre conforme du Grand Pope et aux désirs de notre déesse vénérée, Athéna. Je ferme les yeux et croise les bars sur ma large poitrine. Je trouve la situation plus qu'ironique ! On nous demande à nous, les Saints d'Or, de mettre fin à la rébellion de Saints de Bronze ! Qui plus est ils ne sont que cinq ! Un léger rire m'échappe… Comme si des Bronzes pouvaient résister aux Ors. D'ailleurs certains ont râlé quand les ordres nous ont été donnés par le représentant de notre Déesse. Compréhensible, c'est la première fois que les plus hauts et les plus puissants guerriers d'Athéna vont devoir se mesurer à la classe la plus base de notre chevalerie. Une aberration comme l'a si bien dit Poisson entre ses dents pour en pas vexer le Pope.

Aberration… pas si sûr. Ces gamins sensés être de faibles guerriers sacrifiés en premier lors des Guerres Saintes, ont quand même mis en échec d'autres Bronzes. Pire, ils ont été capables d'éliminer leurs supérieurs les Saints d'argent ! Inimaginable en réalité…

Ce qui me pousse à me demander ce qui les rend si forts ?

A mes yeux de Chevalier, seuls la justice et les combats pour notre déesse Athéna peuvent porter ainsi vers l'avant et donner ce courage-là à des combattants !

Alors qu'est-ce qui les aide à avancer et leur donne cette force et cette détermination ?

Mü aurait-il raison ? Maintenant, face à l'imminence du combat, je doute et je me sens d'humeur à le croire. J'avoue qu'au départ les arguments du Saint du Bélier m'avaient surpris voire choqué. Il mettait en doute la présence d'Athéna parmi nous et sous-entendait que les rebelles avaient raison. Qu'ils se battaient pour la Justice et pour Athéna. Donc nous avions tort… Comment croire que le Grand Pope était entrain de se jouer de nous et n'était plus le protecteur de notre Déesse ? Comment oser imaginer cela ? C'était du blasphème pur ! Et pourtant le guerrier de la première Maison semblait si sûr et avait des arguments dignes d'être écoutés et pris en compte … Par amitié et respect pour lui, j'ai gardé ses révélations et ses doutes pour moi.

Mais si nous nous trompions, pourquoi est-il revenu ? A cela il m'avait juste répondu avoir quelque chose à faire dans cette bataille… et il avait rejoint sa maison en empruntant les escaliers, chose rare chez lui ! Je suppose qu'il désirait réfléchir en marchant…

Et maintenant, je doute suite à cette courte conversation. Que faire ? Obéïr et tuer ces Bronzes ? Ou croire mon ami et les laisser passer ? Mais comment être sûr que ce sont ces gamins qui aient raison et qu'ils servent bien Athéna ? Je ne désire pas faillir à mon devoir de Saint d'Athéna !

Alors il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : mettre à l'épreuve ces enfants, les tester pour voir ce qui les motive et si notre Déesse est bien à leur côtés…

Oui, c'est cela, je vais les tester… Et s'ils réussissent, alors je m'inclinerai et les laisserai passer. Dans le cas contraire, c'est ici que se terminera leur rebellion contre le Sanctuaire….

Ma décision est prise, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile … »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Je sais mon Aldébaran est atypique, mais c'est comme cela que je le vois !

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Saga

Merci à Ardell pour sa review sur fanfiction

Merci à **Ardell**pour sa review sur

Merci à **Loraf-chan**, **Flamme-chan, ****Shura Gold Saint, Aralas, ma nièce (Perséphone), albafika-chan et Hyoga-kun ** pour leur réponse sur le forum SSW

Merci à **chevaliermu**, **andromede333** , ma **lili-chan** (**kawai-mode**) et **fees-des-histoires** pour leur com' sur mon blog

Merci à **Andromedaleslie** pour son com' sur fanfic.fr

Merci à **Chiri (greg) ** pour la correction (je t'adore ;-))

Chapitre dédié aux membres de SSW qui la lisent -

Pensées de Saga non possédé

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Saga**

« Le silence m'entoure… Il faut dire que je suis assis dans la salle du grand Pope, lieu calme où les Saints et les gardes ne viennent que sur mon ordre. Cette pièce est grande et haute, et un silence oppressant y règne tout le temps. De plus j'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé aujourd'hui, expliquant que j'allais méditer. Et personne n'oserait défier le grand Pope… tout comme personne n'ose douter de moi. Et pourtant, s'ils savaient, ils m'auraient déjà tué… Ou du moins essayé. Mais qui sait qui je suis réellement ? Qui au Sanctuaires connait la véritable apparence de celui qui se cache derrière un masque ? Tous ceux qui ont deviné ou découvert la vérité sont morts de par ma main.

Et aujourd'hui, assis ici après l'ordre que j'ai donné aux autres Saints d'or… En sachant le blasphème que je les force à commettre … j'ai honte.

Je ne suis qu'un traître à sa Déesse, un traître sans excuse valable. Et cela depuis plus de 13 ans !

Oui un traître, qui pour la seconde fois va porter la main sur Athéna. Et qui en plus force ses frères d'armes à l'imiter.

Je penche la tête en avant et porte mes mains blanches à ma figure. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment ai-je pu trahir mon serment d'allégeance à Athéna ? Comment ai-je pu renier ma mission, mon armure à ce point-là ? Quand suis-je devenu un assassin dont les mains sont souillées du sang d'innocents ? Je sens mes yeux brûler et je ferme les paupières, les serrant le plus fort possible pour retenir les larmes menaçant de couler.

Il y a 13 ans, j'ai tué le grand Pope et pris sa place. J'ai poignardé le représentant d'Athéna et enfilé ses habits dans le but d'approcher la réincarnation de notre Déesse et de la tuer. J'ai essayé d'assassiner un bébé, innocente petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Heureusement pour elle, le saint du Sagittaire est intervenu. Mais il a vu mon visage, il savait donc que j'étais un traître. Remettant le masque sacré du Grand Pope, j'ai ordonné à Shura, Saint d'Or du capricorne de le tuer ainsi que l'enfant. Me prenant pour le représentant divin de la déesse, il a accompli sa mission. Mais Athéna a survécu… Et aujourd'hui, 13 ans après, elle réapparait. J'ai envoyé sans remords des Saints de Bronze et d'argent mourir. Je les ai envoyés pour tuer celle que nous devions protéger. Oh bien sur ils n'ont jamais douté de moi, persuadés qu'Elle est ici au temple et vit en recluse. Personne n'a jamais demandé vérification de mes dires sur ce sujet-là… Aujourd'hui, aux pieds des marches menant au temple de la Déesse de la guerre se trouvent 4 jeunes guerriers et la déesse Athéna, de retour dans son sanctuaire.

Et à nouveau je vais tenter d'éliminer celle que je devrais protéger, entraînant dans mon blasphème les autres saints d'Or.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que depuis 13 ans, je ne suis plus totalement maître de moi, de mon âme….

Athéna, aie pitié et pardonne-leur, ils n'ont fait que m'obéir…

Pardonne-moi ma déesse !

A nouveau je sens une douleur sourde transpercer mes tempes. Ma respiration devient allaitante et je tombe à genoux par terre. Je sens la sueur glisser sur mon visage blême, et la douleur devient de plus en plus forte… je sais ce qui m'arrive… Je sais que je perds à nouveau le contrôle… je me plis un peu plus alors que je me sens perdre conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Une seule et dernière pensée cohérente me traverse l'esprit …

Athéna pardonne-moi… »

* * *

_Fin chapitre 3 _

Voilà, il va vous falloir patienter pour le chapitre 4 un peu, j'ai une fic LOTR à finir, un cadeau pour ma nièce à écrire et quelques anniversaires en vue -

Mais promis dés que je peux vous l'avez !


End file.
